


Gomennasai

by Fanciful_Flesh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Making Out, Orgasm, Other, Past Abuse, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciful_Flesh/pseuds/Fanciful_Flesh
Summary: (More gender neutral pronouns, so everyone can enjoy some time with their favorite, furry redhead!The perfect combination of loving and lewd content, inspired by my own favoritism for this weeby dork.Title translates to 'Sorry/I apologize', for those curious about it!)
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Gomennasai

The relationship that you had with Ren didn’t exactly have a great start.

The first time you had met was by pure chance while at a bar and after drinking way past your limit, you had trouble getting home. It didn’t help that you had made the mistake of unintentionally pissing off one of the bar’s patrons prior to leaving and did a poor job of trying to talk your way out of a potential fight but luckily for you, Ren had shown up just in time to help you out. You were grateful that he had been generous enough to let you crash at his place for the night, but your gratitude quickly turned into concern when you realized that perhaps Ren liked you a little too much. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him back; you thought he was cute from the moment you laid eyes on him, but forcing you to stay inside of the house for the next few days was a bit much.

And everything that followed was beyond the point of being ‘too much’. He chained you up to his liking, ‘trained’ you with shock therapy, and forced you to watch horrible homemade ‘movies’ that were actually snuff films made by his ‘previous teacher’. He cut a heart-shaped scar into your skin to claim you, and perhaps worst of all was Ren’s idea of a ‘bonding activity’ designed to bring you two closer together; torturing the same person from the bar that had tried to fight you a few days ago. Following his orders was the quickest way to get on his good side, and with that, came a different side of Ren entirely. This one made delicious meals for you, gave you gifts, treated you to bubble baths with expensive products, and snuggled you to bed almost every night.

The difference was night and day, and you couldn’t help but wonder why someone so sour could also be so sweet. But eventually, through some trial and error on your part, you managed to get the full story from him one afternoon. You learned that Ren wasn’t always like this, and the person he was now was just the end product of several horrific events. His story was a lot to take in, but watching him fall apart before your eyes that day made you reconsider your decision to leave…

*********

Three months had gone by since that fateful day, and you were now happily resting your head on Ren’s shoulder.

The two of you were relaxing on the couch together, enjoying some overly cheesy, comedy movie that neither of you could remember the name of. You had been paying attention for the most part, but as the plot dragged on, you found your mind wandering to other things. Which one of you would cook breakfast for tomorrow? Where would you be sleeping tonight; the guest bedroom that had slowly morphed into a master bedroom, or the recently made, larger sized nest Ren had made for both?

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Ren's laughter and you frowned. Did you miss something funny? Damn it!

"Wait, what was the joke?"

"Huh?"

The beastkin turned to face you, tilting his head to the side curiously. God, even little things like that were enough to make your heart flutter. He was so cute that it was hard not to just spend your time staring at him while he went about his day.

"I got distracted and missed the joke, so I wanted to know what made you laugh."

"Oh, one of the characters changed into a possum costume offscreen, and it was so random." Ren explains, chucking. "It doesn't even have anything to do with the plot!"

You giggle at the thought of it, unable to come up with an explanation for it yourself.

"Of course _you_ would find that funny, Ren."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his ears lowering a little. You could even feel his tail twitch and flicker against your legs anxiously. Ren wasn't really offended, was he?

"Nothing, nothing! I'm only teasing you." You leaned over to kiss his nose, hoping to reassure him a little. "I'm sorry, okay?" you add, reaching for one of his hands under the blanket before giving it a little squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Though he looked calm, he still sounded upset and you certainly didn’t want that.

"Ren, I mean it. I really was just kidding, but if you need more convincing..."

Your voice trailed off, and you leaned forward to gently press your lips against his. Ren’s response came out muffled but you didn't feel him pull away, and you took that as a sign to keep going. After wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you deepened the kiss and moved closer until you were seated on his lap, earning a content sigh from the beastkin.

Ren was kissing you back now, his arms coiling around your waist prior to pulling your body against his, allowing for the scent of a high-quality body wash to surround you. He must have known you two were going to get closer than usual tonight because the scent was one of your favorites; a subtle sweetness that left you wanting more, much like he often did.

One of your hands slid upwards until it was nestled within Ren's hair, softly scratching and petting him until your fingers accidentally brushed past the base of his ears.

"Mnf..."

He squirmed a little, his cheeks burning bright red, and you couldn't stop yourself from reaching upwards to rub them softly between kisses. The redhead was getting worked up and with a low growl, Ren raised his hips to grind against you, causing you to groan into the next kiss. He pats your thigh twice, and you've done this enough times to know what that means…

Ren watches your every move with great interest as you alter your position a little and end up straddling his lap while he sits up. The blanket is barely covering you two by this point, but neither of you really care.

"I've never gotten an apology like this before." Ren murmurs. Even his tone gave away how turned on he was.

"Well hopefully, you'll like it." You giggle, only to give your partner a flirty wink. The gesture was a little cheesy, but it earned a small laugh from Ren regardless.

Within seconds, he's eagerly pulled you into another kiss, his fangs occasionally nipping at your bottom lip as Ren gets a bit more rough. His hands wander along your body, moving lower and lower until they settle on your backside, and the redhead chuckles before giving your rear a possessive squeeze, kneading the flesh beneath his palms. Ren suddenly bucks upwards, and the tent beneath his clothes rubs along your crotch, making you gasp and whine against him.

But he’s not done with his mouth, and Ren's lips leave a trail of kisses along your jaw. You bite your lip and tilt your head to give him better access to your neck, only to cry out as Ren suddenly bites down. And before you know it, he moves a bit lower before doing it again; it's not enough to draw blood, but it'll certainly leave you bruised for the next few days. Several more marks decorate your neck and shoulder, while you set yourself down to meet each and every thrust from Ren, your moans and gasps blending together until its loud enough to drown out the movie still playing in the background.

You can feel his claws gradually digging into your cheeks from behind you, until he suddenly rakes them upwards, scratching up both your skin and the fabric. At first, the discomfort makes you hiss but the sting left behind makes your body feel warmer, and it soon adds to the building pleasure between your legs.

"If we...keep this up..." Ren pauses, trying to hold back another moan. "I-I'm gonna..."

You don't even give him the chance to finish his sentence before practically slamming yourself onto his lap, rocking back and forth with every ounce of energy you had left. And you return the favor, leaning forward to leave a few hickies of your own while you bite and suckle along his neck, earning several pleasured growls and groans from Ren as a result.

And once his neck is to your liking, his ears are your next target. The blush on Ren's face instantly darkens the moment you toy with them, making him to shudder against you before his thrusting picks up speed, edging you towards your own climax. But you’re determined to get him there first, pressing yourself up against him as much as possible, despite both of you still being fully clothed. Ren's cries are muffled by your lips meeting his repeatedly, greedily swallowing up every perverse sound the redhead makes until you feel his claws sink into your waist this time, drawing a bit of blood.

Ren shudders beneath you with a low, drawn out sigh, and the lower half of his body tenses up before he finally cums, making a mess of his pants. And being able to watch his eyes roll back for a moment is an absolute treat; the pleasured expression on his face is picture worthy and serves as the perfect mental image, just in time for your own orgasm to arrive. The building arousal hits you all at once, and your eyes flutter shut while wave after wave of bliss leaves you tingling all over.

Eventually, you slump forward, a bit worn out from your unexpected playtime but otherwise satisfied. Ren rubs your back soothingly, giving you a few affectionate licks here and there before kissing your forehead.

"So, am I forgiven?" You ask, snuggling up to him. He was even warmer now than he was before, and you couldn't pull away. Not that you wanted to.

"I mean, sure, yeah. But maybe you should give me another 'apology' later tonight, just in case~?" Ren teases, his tail wrapping around you both.

"Just in case? Sure thing, Ren." You chuckle.

His outward appearance did a pretty good job of making him look innocent, but you were well acquainted with the pervert he was beneath the surface. A sweet, cuddly, occasionally sadistic, pervert.

"You know I love you, right?" You add, stealing another kiss from the giggling redhead.

"Mhm, I know. I love you too." He murmurs, his ears instantly perking up. Ren never got sick of hearing those magical three words from you.

How did you both get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> (As usual, thanks for taking the time to read my content! I just had to drop something for the beastkin. He IS best boy, after all...
> 
> Production on the NON-BtD fic is taking longer than expected, so I'll moooost likely fill the void with 2 more fics for BtD in the meantime. I confess, the murder boys are fun to write for and I just keep getting new ideas!
> 
> Who's next, Plant Man? Demon King? Greasy German? Furry Weeb? Maybe some Snake Doctor if I'm feeling bold? Stay tuned!)


End file.
